


you're a glitch in the heart, punch to the gut

by ashortrefrain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Minor Angst, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dropping a fire mixtape bro, kind of, ladybug is an egirl, the gang starts a band, wow this blew up while yall here check out my soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashortrefrain/pseuds/ashortrefrain
Summary: Ladybug broke into the indie music scene with little more than a voice and a drawn in version of herself. A 2D e-girl with a rapidly growing following and a highly anticipated first album, Marinette gets roped into joining a project that quickly makes her feel like she's in over her head. An online friend helps her through her anxiety with her new-found fame as she comes to terms with how she'll ever measure up to the person her fans expect behind the character they've created.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	you're a glitch in the heart, punch to the gut

**Author's Note:**

> v much inspired by Dad aka Kei Wells. Not sure what happened but her music isn't available on spotify anymore, but if it ever comes back on, give her a listen, it's so good! anyways hope u enjoy this fic, it has kept me sane. unbeta'd bc i have no friends.  
> title from the song luminous by sløtface  
> edit: some parts are v much formatted to emulate an actual instagram dm, sorry if that was confusing

Her name was Ladybug, and she was a girl that Marinette could not parse.

Ladybug was her, a 2D representation of Marinette. She had Marinette’s pigtails, the same jet-black hair and blue eyes, but still the girl couldn’t help but feel like this girl was a mask of who she really was.

She loved being Ladybug, even if it was just a persona she hid behind.

Here’s the way it worked. Nino is the musical genius behind all of Ladybug’s songs, he was the one who came up with the idea, and he’s the one producing everything. He’s the brain and brawn of the Ladybug operation.

Alya ran the backend stuff, making sure the Ladybug facade is maintained on all fronts. She’s the one making sure Ladybug’s songs are running on Spotify and arranging for Marinette to take interviews with minor music publications as Ladybug.

And Marinette is the one that comes in Saturday after her shift at the bakery to sing whatever song Nino sent her. She sometimes tweaks the words if it makes the singing more comfortable, but the songs are not her’s, the meaning behind them don’t belong to anyone. Her voice is just the vessel.

Ok, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. She ran the social media profiles pretty easily between classes and her work. Her face was the one that Nathaniel referenced for every drawing. Her personal instagram feed provided plenty of references, but sometimes he’d still message her asking for a specific pose or a selfie in a particular type of lighting. And every time, without fail, he delivered a stylized but still recognizable rendition of Marinette, except with the name “Ladybug”. They were impressively realistic, but Marinette could recognize the layer of separation distinguishing Ladybug from Marinette. Ladybug was Marinette without the pores or flyaways in her bangs. Ladybug was all the stray comments in Marinette’s head without the personal details that complicated her life. Ladybug was Marinette without all the baggage and flaws.

When Marinette knocked on the door to Alya’s apartment, she could hear the beat Nino was probably building shake the floor under her shoes.

“Nino, I swear to god if you don’t turn it down!” Alya’s voice cut through as the door swung open. “Marinette, hi, come in!”

Marinette smiled at the girl, “Hey Alya, how are you?” They hugged and the music faded.

“Good now that Nino has finally chilled with the bass drops. I swear I’d kill him if I didn’t love him.”

Marinette laughed as they made their way down the hall. Alya’s apartment was the only place they could record in peace on the weekends. Her family preoccupied by work or extracurriculars more often than not.

“Ugh also your #1 fan is back in the Ladybug DM’s.” Alya unlocked her phone, “That 30 second teaser has that cat acting like a dog.”

“You say that like it’s the _cat_ messaging Ladybug, not the owner.” Marinette scoffed.

“I actually look at the DM’s, while you ignore everything to post food pics. Don’t the notifications bother you?” Alya pointed the phone in Marinette’s face, “So many cat puns too.”

“I read all of them, I just don’t have the energy to engage.”

“Don’t lie, the only reason that cat is sending messages is because you encourage him.”

“I do _not_ ,” Marinette tried to sound as offended as possible but Alya had her there.

“You like _all_ of his pictures,” Alya opened his profile, and scrolled through every post that had a little red heart tacked to the side of each one, incriminating her.

“That cat is just so cute, and the captions are sweet, it’s the exact kind of content I need in my day ok?” Marinette said defensively.

“You can’t be mutuals with these guys, they take it the wrong way.” Alya threw her arms into the air, “Just use your personal account.”

Marinette scrunched her nose, “It’s too late for that and you know it, besides Ladybug _is_ me, kind of.”

“I can’t with you,” Alya shook her head, “ _you_ answer his message then, I’m not encouraging this anymore.”

“Hate to break up this obvious bonding moment, but I’m ready to record when you are,” Nino called from behind his table of equipment.

“I’ll answer his messages for the sake of our friendship, Alya.” Marinette winked as she walked over to the microphone. “Ready when you are, Nino.”

Marinette heard Alya scoff before Nino began playing the beat, willing herself to ignore the other girl as they began.

  
  
  


“How many exclamation points can one person send in a message?” Marinette mulled over her phone screen, the message _Chat Noir_ sent had no less than 100 of the single punctuation mark, she was sure.

“I wasn’t kidding, give a little and that kid’ll go ten kilometers.” Alya peered over the screen.

“You say that but you never answer,” Marinette commented as she scrolled through all of his one-sided conversations.

“The fact that I leave him on read is more than I’ll give some other people.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at that, “Yuck. Saw those, don’t get why people think that’s in any way appropriate.”

Alya snorted, “They don’t. And it’s just dudes too, like all our girl followers are so nice and cute.”

“Yeah I also saw Chloe sending heart emojis at me.” Marinette rolled her eyes, “if only she knew Ladybug was just the girl in class she can’t stop bullying.”

“She has it _bad_. I saw you gave another one of our classmates a doting follow.” A wicked smile crossed Alya’s face that made Marinette sit up from her comfortable position on her carpet.

“What are you talking about,” Marinette squeaked as Alya continued lounging on the floor.

“I couldn’t help but notice Ladybug’s been active in a certain Agreste’s mentions.”

“ _You_ were the one who told me to reach out to accounts with bigger followings.”

“Oh c’mon, Marinette,” Alya shot up, “just talk to him. He’s in our class!”

“I’ll do it, Alya.” Marinette lied, lying back down, “one day. I’ll do it.”

The other girl merely sighed, “Or you can ask _Chat Noir_. Maybe he’ll let you pet his cat,”

“Alya!”  
  
  


The clip _Chat Noir_ had reacted to was the short intro to their latest song. Marinette in a somewhat sultry voice counting down as the beat comes in. The picture was Ladybug behind the mic in much the same way Marinette would be, her eyes closed and her mouth open in a half smile. The caption Alya came up with read “Are You Ready?” and the release date of the upcoming Friday.

After scrolling through the block of text created by the exclamation points he’d sent, Marinette saw that the words preceding them were “I’m not ready”. She snorted before liking the message.

_thanks, i’m sorry you’re not ready_

As soon as she sent the message, she saw three little dots bouncing along in his chat bubble, he was typing back already.

_My Lady speaks!_

_i speak, indeed_

_Wow, thanks for answering, you made my day! Keep up the good work, love your music_

The string of smiling emojis at the end seemed to gleam at her. She liked the message and responded.

_thanks, that means a lot_

_i like your cat!_

_keep up the good work with raising him!_

_Chat Noir_ liked the message and sent her a tall pile of heart and star emojis.

Marinette rolled her eyes and locked her phone before she was tempted to indulge the catboy any further.  
  
  


Ladybug wasn’t meant to be a secret that Marinette kept. It was a small project Nino started with Nathaniel and she reluctantly joined. Streaming meant money, which meant Marinette got to fund every fabric store receipt and take on less hours at the bakery. Not that she minded the bakery duties, it was the hours of operation that she protested. She vowed never to take on a job that required her up before the sun rose. It was inhumane.

Before they released the EP, the instagram account had less than a hundred followers, their few singles had amassed a total of a thousand plays. Then Alya joined the fray and gave everyone a system of posting on a schedule, hashtagging, and teaming up with small publications.

Once they finished recording _Miraculous_ , a collection of the singles they had bundled into an EP, everything started to pay off. Literally, Marinette couldn’t believe Alya was now acting as an accountant for the Ladybug team, ensuring the four of them got timely cheques from the music now reaching tens of thousands of listeners.

The _Miraculous_ EP put them on the map, and Marinette now faced the decision of revealing who she was. On one hand, her personal instagram was a mix of her selfies and her work as a designer. Sketches intermitted with WIP’s and eventual final pieces that often she wore to show her friends and family exclusively. On the other hand, she didn’t want to miss out on gaining an audience that could propel her career, even if it wasn’t the direction she wanted.

How would people react if they knew their favorite virtual e-girl singer couldn’t even read music? Or worse, had abused her following to try and start her career in something entirely unrelated?

Marinette didn’t vocalize this to anyone, but she made sure Alya kept her personal account seperate from Ladybug. Sometimes it felt like she was more toxic to the brand than helpful.

_Plagg also loves your music, by the way_

_sorry, but who?_

_Plagg!!!_

_The cat that you love more than me!!!!_

_ >Photo _

_He loves your music, see?_

_he doesn’t really look like he’s happy_

_Trust me that he is_

_Wait, let me uhhhhhh_

_Hold on_

_holding_

_ >Video _

_ >Video _

_ >Video _

_is he alive?_

_He’s just really fat_

_But he’s clearly dancing along!!!!!!!!!_

_if you say so_

_I do!!!!!!!!!!! You have two devoted fans here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Marinette would say that messaging _Chat Noir_ was a guilty pleasure except she felt no guilt talking to him. He made it easy, like she could leave him on read again at any time and he would not be affected in the slightest.

She doesn’t notice Nathaniel sketching as she leaned on the wall. They were waiting for Nino to finish mixing and hear the first rendition of the latest song. His pencil moved in near silent scritches against the paper.

“Hurry up, I’m tired!” Alya whined to no one in particular.

“It’s been a long day,” Marinette sighed, pulling at the knots holding her pigtails up, “Maybe we should do this tomorrow?”

“My sisters will be all over this place tomorrow.” Alya groaned, “This Sunday everyone is home for once.”

Marinette teased her hair out, letting it fall loose over her shoulders, “Nino, maybe you can send us the file tonight then, when we all get home?”

“Can I get five more minutes?” Nino barely looked up from the screen, “I am so close to perfection.”

Alya’s shoulders slumped, she reluctantly agreed “Fine, but that’s all you get before I kick you all out.”

Marinette had long since silenced all notifications from Ladybug social media. It was too much, the constant messages, mentions, likes. It’d keep her from sleep and disturb her throughout the day.

She would sometimes forget to log back in as Ladybug as a result, but Alya was always on if Marinette neglected her duties for too long. It had been awhile since her last post; Marinette opted to keep her head clear while she finished her latest design before logging in again. It was a Thursday morning and she was walking to class when she finally jumped on as Ladybug.

She was met with the usual barrage of hearts and red bubbled numbers. She opened her inbox and clicked on the _Chat Noir_ icon in a way that was almost muscle memory. Almost.

She saw a drawing of Ladybug she didn't recognize and then _Chat Noir’s_ message right below: _My Lady let her hair down!! So pretty_

She willed herself to ignore the pink hearts swirling the screen after _Chat Noir_ ’s message and clicked to see the post.

It was her, from last Saturday. Her when she wasn’t expecting it. Normally Nathaniel let her pose before he started drawing, and she was comfortable with that. This was less cleaned up than the others, her part was in every direction, her hair scattered across the screen like she was a witch. She hated it.

Worse, the caption. “Working hard on the album. The first single will drop MIDNIGHT TONIGHT,”

 _Chat Noir_ ’s handle came up again, notifying her of another message. She switched back to her inbox.

_I didn’t even notice the caption. A WHOLE ALBUM ALREADY?!?!?_

_You’re amazing, talented, incredible._

_Just, wow_

_W O W_

_I can’t wait to listen tonight_

She felt a heat pool in her stomach. She liked the message where he complimented her.

Marinette sighed and shut her phone off. She walked into class and said a quick _bonjour_ as she passed Adrien. His eyes were glued to his phone so he did not answer. Marinette didn’t bother letting it get to her this time. Instead, she sat in her seat and looked over at Nino. He was not as distracted as the boy he sat next to, more deliberate in the way he was avoiding her.

“Nino! _Bonjour_! _Salut_!” Marinette’s voice clearly pierced through the boy like a dagger, “Nino, _ein freund_! Can we talk after class? I have a very quick question!”

Nino laughed nervously and Marinette would’ve verbally assaulted him further if Alya didn’t walk in just then, “Alya!” Marinette’s voice was comically pleasant in tone but her gaze remained just as sharp as it was at Nino.

She caught the quiet “shit,” Alya breathed as she stood frozen in the doorway.

“Oh, _bonjour_ Alya,” Adrien finally looked up and smiled, blissfully unaware that Marinette had even passed him earlier.

Marinette looked between Adrien and Alya before throwing her hands up in the air, “Emergency meeting at my place tonight!”

Alya scurried to Marinette’s side, “Marinette, wait.”

“What is happening?” Adrien was looking at Marinette full on now, but even that was not enough to snap her out of her rage. Somehow, that made her angrier.

“Marinette, I can explain.” Nino faced her, a pleading look on his face.

“19:00, sharp at the bakery! You all better be there!” Marinette fiercely looked down at her bag before Adrien’s smoulder could break her facade. “And tell Nathaniel too, he’s not off the hook either!”

Alya sighed, waving the others away as class began. Marinette might’ve felt embarrassed if the instructor didn’t walk in immediately after. She’d deal with everything tonight.  
  


When she got home she immediately changed out of her school clothes. She wanted to curl up into a ball and never wake up. Or alternatively split off into the night kicking and screaming.

Adrien staring at her today mid-meltdown. _Chat Noir_ sending a million hearts to her. That drawing leaving Marinette vulnerable. An apparent album that the whole world knew about before she was even consulted? It all felt like too much. The end of the world could come and Marinette would be indifferent.

She opened her phone to see if there were any messages from _Chat Noir_ , and she hesitated momentarily before opening their conversation.

Alya must have posted before she came to class. Ladybug’s story had a poll asking whether people preferred coffee or tea in the morning. _Chat Noir_ had informed her that he personally preferred tea but coffee was a necessary choice for immediate caffenation.

_i’m much the same way, Chat Noir_

_Tea is so good!! If it didn’t relax me I would drink it all the time, but then I’d likely fall asleep in class_

_miner’s tea_

_the way they make it in England_

_it’s the way to go if coffee is not your thing_

_but still need to be awake_

_My Lady is so smart_

_I’m not surprised in the slightest_

_i’m really not, actually_

_i don’t even write the songs that i sing._

_none of it is me._

Marinette’s eyes stung when she sent the last message. She doesn’t wait for his response. Instead she resolved to keep her phone shut off until her friends arrived. She tucked the device under her pillow and climbed downstairs to help her parents with the bakery.

By the time closing came around, the sun was melting into the horizon. She watched as the last of Paris’ workforce walked home, jackets slung over their shoulders or tucked under their arm. The afternoon was overtaken by a sudden burst of unexpected warmth.

 _None of it is me_. Was that even true? It was her sometimes, the posting, hell the model for Ladybug was based on her. And as far as _Chat Noir_ was concerned, his only conversations were with Marinette. Not even Alya’s version of Ladybug. Marinette’s Ladybug.

She felt a pang of guilt and considered running back up for her phone before she heard the door open.

Alya walked up to the counter, giving Marinette a full puppy eyed look.

“You’re early,” Marinette’s voice was short as she untied the apron from her waist.

“Marinette, please forgive me.” Alya’s face was even sadder then, “I should have told you but I didn’t want to bother you. I was wrong and for that, I’m sorry,”

Marinette’s heart immediately melted. Alya was always good at apologizing in a way that was exactly what the other person needed to hear. “Alya, thank you for that.”

“I’m going to apologize for the others too, because they both suck at it. We should’ve told you about it. You’re literally the reason why we are where we are. You’re the foundation of Ladybug, and I’m sorry that we left you out.”

Marinette couldn’t keep the smile from her face, but the weight of Alya’s words sunk into her heart like an anchor. It felt almost painful. Like she knew she was guilty of not deserving that much credit.

Truth be told, she thought about quitting Ladybug. She knew Alya could sing as well, and that the project didn’t require Marinette. Ladybug could sustain without her.

She remembered a message she sent _Chat Noir_ , it was late at night and she had deleted the message the following morning:

_do you ever feel like you’re living for someone else’s dream?_

It was a loaded question and an unfair one on both ends. She didn’t need to break the illusion of Ladybug, a perfect girl that _Chat Noir_ adored. Neither could she expect emotional labor from a social media platform. It wouldn’t end well. He did however, read the message, judging from his response.

_All the time, Ladybug._

He deleted it soon after she read it. Maybe out of courtesy, she couldn’t tell. For all the expressive language and emojis _Chat Noir_ used, sometimes it was difficult for Marinette to garner what he was saying.

Alya settled into the seating area, Marinette sat next to the girl, leftover goods piled high on two trays.

“So there’s an album?” Marinette tried to sound casual as she grabbed a tart.

“Apparently Nino’s got twenty songs ready, he wants to spend this weekend going through them all and starting recordings.” Alya sighed as she chewed, “He’s passionate but sometimes it obscures reason and logic.”

“Yeah, I get that way too, I understand.”

“Wow, I expected you to be a lot angrier.”

“Oh I will be.” Marinette smiled, “I’ll yell at them when they get here.”

“You just said that you forgave them on my behalf,” Alya frowned at the girl.

“I did. Doesn’t mean they don’t deserve to get yelled at. You can’t let them scapegoat you every time.”

Alya laughed and let Marinette scowl at the door as they heard it open.

It happened so fast. Marinette saw the door as it was pushed past the threshold of the bakery. “What’s the point of me being Ladybug if I’m left out?” A question that Marinette started with the full intent of berating the two. The rest of her rant died in her throat as two became three.

As soon as her eyes met bright green ones, she choked. Her joking tone dissolved in the fluorescent lit air as Nino, Nathaniel, and Adrien stood in the foyer.

“You’re Ladybug?” Only Adrien dared to speak.

Marinette quickly looked at Nino, “You.”

She saw red. The boys immediately stepped away as Marinette stood up in her seat. The rational part of her brain told her she shouldn’t overreact while Adrien was very much _here_ but the half-hearted nervous laugh Nino gave made that rationality dissipate in her flood of anger.

“You want to call the shots?” Marinette stomped over to point accusingly at Nino, “You be Ladybug. I’m done.”

“Wait-”

“Marinette,”

Her ears were ringing, she couldn’t tell who was saying what. Nino remained silent as she started intently at him, daring him to respond. “I’m not living your dream for you. Not when it’s just that - _your_ dream.”

She felt suffocated then, the feeling of everyone's eyes on her made her skin crawl and the back of her throat close up like an allergic reaction. She turned on her heel and climbed up the stairs to her home. She’d ask her mom to kick them out and lock the shop up after she stopped crying in the bathroom.  
  


Whatever _Chat Noir_ said to her in response to her last message had been deleted.

_This message is no longer available because it was unsent by the sender._

She shoved the phone into her back pocket and wrapped a blanket tightly around her shoulders, climbing up to the balcony for some fresh air.

She didn’t know how she’d face tomorrow. Having to sit behind Adrien, who witnessed two meltdowns from the girl in one day, and sit near her friends who she just cut off ties with, at the very least professionally if not all.

Just when she thought she couldn’t sink any lower. She flew off the handle and in her fury, pushed away everyone, even her “biggest fan”. Marinette’s stomach churned and she closed her eyes as she leaned on the railing. The warmth from the afternoon lingered over the night air, it felt like a gentle hand running across her face.

The sound of the hatch door opening snapped her out of it. She wouldn't be surprised if her parents checked on her despite the late hour, she was not in a good condition when they saw her go to bed.

Marinette turned and was shocked to see Adrien, poking his blonde head through the entrance to the roof.

“Adrien?” Marinette ran over as he struggled to get his head through. She held the door open as he hauled his body up.

“Marinette. I wanted to say sorry. I’m really sorry.” He was heaving, his forehead resting on the balcony floor.

“Adrien, you don’t have to apologize. I should be apologizing to you. You didn’t have to come all the way here and go out of your way like that.”

“I did,” Adrien heaved another breath, “I did for this,”

With another grunt, Adrien pushed his arms up and brought a giant cat up to the balcony. In the dark the cat almost looked blue, but Marinette caught on quickly.

“ _Chat Noir_?” Her hand tentatively reached for the creature she knew only behind a screen. “Plagg,” she breathed out the name so gently.

The cat gave a small _meow_ and immediately took to nuzzling Marinette’s hand. “He likes you,” Adrien’s voice a soothing balm over her tender heart.

“He might be the only one left that likes me after today.” Marinette willed her eyes to stay on the cat before her. Adrien, free from the weight of Plagg, climbed over on the balcony and was sitting on his nice jacket, his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked like a dream: blonde wispy curls haloing his face. His lovely face that kept looking at her, watching her so intently she could feel every part of herself burning under his gaze.

“That’s not true. We all understand,” Adrien sighed, “If anything I feel like I owe you.”

Marinette scoffed, “What?” For the first time, she looked up at him.

Their eyes met briefly and she looked away to sit down in front of him. Plagg took to spreading out in the space between them, stretching and lazing under Marinette’s gentle ministrations. “I- ugh. I’m embarrassed but first off, I only came by because you said _everyone_ come to your place tonight and though I didn’t understand what the ‘emergency meeting’ was for, I just assumed I was included. I’m sorry to put you on the spot like that.”

Marinette shook her head, “No, that’s my fault. I shouldn’t have exploded like that.”

Adrien scoffed, “I’m glad that I misunderstood. I was a fool.”

“How?” Marinette couldn’t believe her ears. She looked up at him and it was his turn to look away.

He cleared his throat quickly, “I kind of overlooked you since Ladybug started talking to me. I thought it was really special, and I know that she’s not really a person, but I guess I just assumed the person singing was her, I never thought that someone else might be running that page. But you’re Ladybug, and I don’t know enough about you to claim that I know or care about Ladybug, or-well you. Shit, this is hard,”

Marinette laughed, the sound of Adrien cursing was like an actual, physical shock to her. She managed to respond, “It was me that you were talking to. If that’s what you were struggling with. I don’t know how much they told you but I sing as well as post. Alya just fills in when I’m busy. But it was always me that you were talking to.”

“Thank god,” Adrien sighed in relief, “I was really worried that I was flirting with my friend’s girlfriend unknowingly.”

She staunchly ignored the word _flirting_ , “Nope, it was me. Your friend’s uh, I guess classmate? Former coworker?”

Adrien frowned, watching her fingers swirl in the fur of Plagg’s neck, “Well, I don’t think that’s fair to Nino, or me for that matter,”

His eyes cautiously looked up at her’s.

She could only imagine how red her own face looked as he said in an almost hopeful voice, “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Yes,” she shot back quickly, “Sorry it’s just hard processing that I’ve been talking to you, except I thought you were just a cat-obsessed fan.”

“Well neither of those descriptors are wrong, per se.” Adrien mulled, “what about Nino?”

Her fingers stilled and she paused for a second to think over her answer, “I was so worked up in not getting caught being Ladybug. I was scared to be honest. Ladybug is designed to be perfect, and I was scared of not living up to the expectations people have of her.

It’s fun, singing these songs and bringing Nino’s work to life. Posting whatever I want without having to fear how it’ll affect the way people I know see me, because it’s not me, not really. But I don’t think this is what I want to do with the rest of my life. This isn’t what I wanted to be, a singer. If I go down this route I’ll be living my life for someone else, not myself.”

Adrien cautiously brought his hand over next to her’s. She thought for a second he’d hold her hand, but his palm stilled, “I understand. That’s a scary prospect, losing your chance to do what makes you happy for someone else.”

Marinette looked up to see the wrinkle in his brow. “Is that why _Chat Noir_ is there? Is that who you want to be?”

“It’s the me I can be without tons of people piling on their expectations of me. It’s me living my dream, for myself.”

“Is that dream overfeeding your cat?” Marinette didn’t even try to fight the smile that spread on her face as Adrien grabbed her hand. He was positively beaming at her.

“Oh, how I yearn for a life of mediocrity.” Adrien sang and the city lights framed his smile so well.

His fingers laced between her’s and she was already feeling her palms begin to sweat, “ _Chat Noir_ , talking to you, it made me realize a lot about myself. It also made me really happy.” She ran her thumb over his and continued, “Thank you, Adrien.”

She watched his adam’s apple bob and he flashed a smile that was full of nerves but still so genuine, “Thank god it’s you.”

She could’ve kissed him right then and there. Perhaps if she were really Ladybug she would have. Instead, that moment stayed in her head even after he dragged Plagg off her roof and somehow walked out of the bakery balancing the fat cat while his pockets were lined with food via her parents' insistence.

That image of Adrien on the roof with his hand held in her’s kept her face warm all night - until the light of day was shining again between the blinds of her window. She watched the orange sky envelop the cold of dawn and tried to keep herself from dozing back to sleep. The prospect of seeing Adrien again kept her senses present, at least.

Turning her phone on, she immediately opened her inbox and saw a string of messages from _Chat Noir_.

_Good evening, Princess_

_Or good morning, I’m not sure_

_It’s technically midnight but is it really the next day until you fall asleep?_

_I’m not sure of the answer, BUT - I listened to the song_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_It touched my heart_

_Your voice is my favorite sound_

_I must go to bed now, but I’ll see you at school tomorrow_

At the bottom, another message from just a few hours ago:

_I miss you_

If Adrien was trying to kill her, it was working. She read his words over and over and her heart sputtered at every turn of phrase. She was entranced until her mom called for her to hurry and get ready for school.

_thank you_

_i can’t wait to see you_

She rushed out of bed, the time finally registering in her brain as she realized she was only dooming herself if she came in late and missed the chance to talk to Adrien before class started.

Her parents were valiantly manning the storefront when she waved them goodbye. 

“Marinette, dear, there’s a friend waiting for you outside.” her mom called just as she was about to leave.

“Friend?” Marinette echoed, running through a list of possible people before settling on shoving herself through the doorway,

Out of all the possible people she imagined waiting behind the door, she didn’t expect Nino.

“Marinette,” Nino sat up from the pavement, “Do you have a second?”

She clenched her teeth. She wanted to do so many things, slap him, yell, tell him she had no time for him now. But they were in front of her parent’s business, and so she pushed his shoulder so they weren’t in the way of the entrance and merely nodded at him to continue.

“Marinette, I just need to say sorry. I got so swept up and I steamrolled you, and I know I should’ve consulted you before making these big decisions. Just, please don’t stay mad at Alya. Or Nath, he wanted to come here and apologize but I said I owe you a bigger one. This whole thing is my fault, and I just feel so bad for hurting you. I’m just sorry.”

She sighed, “I’m sorry too. This is your dream, but it’s not like you’re holding me down. I like being Ladybug, I always liked working with you. Just-- if it’s going to be a team effort, these things need to be team decisions.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I had to learn that the hard way, that wasn’t cool.” Nino let out a shaky breath, “Listen, I’m just happy to be your friend still and to have said my piece but if you’re open to still working with us.”

“We’ll talk shop tomorrow. Alya’s place?”

Nino’s smile was infectious, “Yeah! Let’s do it.”

They were late. Nino took the blame, spinning a story that absolved Marinette while the girl in question tried not to stare at Adrien. A task proving itself to be especially difficult as _he_ was staring at _her_. As if he didn’t know the effect he had on her.

They returned to their seats and Marinette quietly elbowed him on her way back. She was seated before she could see the look on his face, but she could see red envelope the tips of his ears.

_kitty, i have a question for you_

_Ladybug are you trying to kill me?_

_haha_

_perhaps_

_Don’t you mean purr-haps?_

_now i might actually kill you_

_I wouldn’t mind_

Marinette huffed. Fridays were already tough on her ability to focus in class. It was made especially worse by her no-longer-secret internet friend. An internet friend that was much closer to her than she could ever imagine. Her poor teenage heart threatened to burst with every message.

_You can ask me anything_

_you play piano_

_That’s not a question, but yes_

_i’m getting to it_

_it’s just that whenever we had study groups_

_you always explain everything so well_

_without making people feel stupid for not getting it_

_and i wanted to know if you could uh,_

_teach me how to read music?_

_Nino’s tried in the past and it never ends well_

_if it’s not too much of course!_

_i don’t want to bother you_

_but if you have some time_

Marinette kept typing and deleting whatever she was trying to say next. She was in the middle of writing out a long winded message simultaneously apologizing for even asking in the first place and begging for his help when Adrien responded:

_Of course_

_Not the question I was expecting_

_But all the time I have free is yours_

_oh_

_what question did you think i’d ask?_

He responded with a smiling cat emoji. Marinette flipped her phone over, before she did something that would really stop her heart from beating. Like send a flirtatious emoji back, or actually ask him for all his free time. She tried to keep her breathing even and focus on the words in the lecture.

 _All the time I have free is yours. Thank god it’s you. Your voice is my favorite sound. I miss you_. Adrien was going to be the end of her, for sure.

“So, you asked him out?” Alya was seated across from her in the dining room table. Once they splayed out their homework they immediately abandoned it all.

Marinette brought a box of cookies and her overnight bag for a much needed sleepover at Alya’s. Alya staunchly refused to work this Saturday considering the emotional turmoil everyone experienced, telling everyone in the group chat that they could start on the album the following Saturday. Instead, Alya and Marinette spoke that night of Ladybug, Nino’s apology, and Marinette’s temper. She didn’t realize how much she needed to talk to Alya until they were alone. It was everything they both needed.

“I did not ask him out today,” Marinette grabbed another cookie from the box before passing it back to Alya, “I asked him if he could teach me to read music.”

“I know that part, I was just wondering, since I saw the way you two were talking at Recess today.”

“Wait, how do you know?” Marinette frowned, “And what do you mean the way I was talking?”

Alya groaned, “Marinette. I have access to all the Ladybug accounts, remember?” Marinette did not in fact remember. “And in regards to this afternoon - you and Adrien looked like a newlywed couple.”

Marinette had to stop herself from choking, “Alya!”

“Did you pet his cat?” Alya raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“Ok first of all, I did meet his actual pet cat, and that’s _it_.” Marinette shook her head, “Secondly, we’re not a couple.”

Alya shook her head, “Unbelievable, just unbelievable.” 

“Maybe so.” Marinette looked up at Alya from the last of her cookie, “maybe I’ll be more like Ladybug.”

“You _are_ Ladybug. No one but you.” Alya rolled her eyes at her, “I know _we_ all see it like that, your black cat included.”

“So what are you saying?”

“Make him yours. There’s nothing stopping you.”

Point blank, Alya was right.

_hello, Chat Noir_

_Oh_

_?_

_My Lady_

_i’m still your lady on my personal account?_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Of course!!!!!!!!!!!_

_oh_

_well, Alya basically admitted to reading our messages_

_so, im messaging you from here now_

_hi_

_Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_My Lady_

_my Chat Noir_

It took a solid minute of parsing through the seemingly endless stream of hearts that the boy sent before Marinette could get a word in.

_kitty!_

_Yes?_

_are you free tomorrow?_

_for a music lesson, of course!_

_Yes!!!!!!!!_

_Come over anytime, it’s a lazy cat-urday for once_

_like “over” as in_

_over to your house?_

_Yes, My Lady!!!_

_I have a piano here which will make it 1000% easier_

Marinette controlled her breathing. She needed to be stronger than this if she hoped to survive tomorrow.

_ok, i’ll be there sometime in the early afternoon_

_i’ll let you know_

_Of course, take your time_

_Can’t wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Natalie seemed to dislike Marinette the second she laid eyes on the girl at the Agreste’s mansion’s tall gates. As she escorted the girl up to Adrien’s room, she made no attempt to welcome her to the house. Her mother on the other hand would’ve had a fit if Marinette did anything less than lay down her life for any guest.

The older woman seemed about ready to knock on the door when she paused and took another look at Marinette.

“Where is your sweater from?” Natalie quipped, “I can’t believe I can’t identify the designer, but it feels familiar.”

“Oh, I’m flattered, but it’s not ‘from’ anywhere,” Marinette laughed. “I made it.”

Natalie blinked. There was a marked pause before she turned on her heel to face the door. She knocked twice as stern as her resting posture, and turned to leave Marinette in the hallway. 

“Marinette!” Adrien’s tone was more sunny than the sky as he ushered her into his room. His room that had a baby grand piano, a rock climbing wall, and a full library.

Marinette ogled, to say she was overwhelmed would be an understatement. She heard the door click shut behind her and the initial shock from the magnitude of the room they were in was overtaken with a new shock - the one where she was alone in a room with her crush. Her crush’s bedroom. A bedroom that had its own full bathroom. She felt like a pendulum swinging between floored by the space and her heart trying to thump its way out of her chest.

“Oh,” Marinette jumped at the sensation of something soft on her leg. A quick look revealed Plagg wrapping his tail around her calf.

“You ok?” Adrien rounded to look at her face, “What did Natalie say? ‘Stay five meters apart at all times. Don’t make too much sound, you might disturb the paintings’. Marinette?” Adrien’s Natalie impression was spot on but Marinette couldn’t even begin to process that right now.

“I think this is culture shock.” Marinette laughed, “Also, Natalie didn’t say any of that. She asked me where I got my sweater.”

Adrien furrowed his brow. “What? And what did you say?”

“I told her I made it.” She looked down at her creation, a red knit that was simple but undeniably her own work. “She didn’t say anything after that.”

When she looked up she saw Adrien blink away the adoration from his eyes. He quickly replaced it with a mischievous grin. “So there are no rules,”

Marinette’s eyes went wide, “There _are_ rules! I need to learn, otherwise the album will take years to record.”

“Just teasing, my Lady.” Adrien grinned wider at the blush that appeared on her face at the nickname. “So if you don’t read music, how have you been learning the songs?”

Adrien had impeccable posture even when he was just standing before her. She realized he was stiff as if unsure of what to do as they talked. She grabbed his hand and responded to his question, his body immediately caved to her touch, “Nino would put it through a program that’d ‘sing’ the words. I’d learn it from there and tweak the wording to fit my own style. I do this for a few weeks and then we record Saturday.”

While she spoke, she played with his hand, holding it between her’s. Intertwining their fingers and then letting them go so she could sandwich his hand between her palms. He gripped his fingers around her wrist and pulled when she finished speaking. The space between them mere centimeters apart as he looked down at her intently, “Marinette,” his voice was a warning.

She thought of the messages he’d sent her as _Chat Noir_ . _My Lady. Princess._ The millions of emojis flooding her inbox. He said something about “making up for lost time” by sending nothing short of an obscene amount of hearts in her personal DM’s every day. It annoyed and enchanted her all at once.

“ _Chat Noir_ ,” She was breathless somehow, “My Adrien.”

The intensity in his face melted and a dopey smile bloomed over his handsome features. “Am I yours?”

“Do you want to be?” That was entirely Ladybug, rearing her head past Marinette’s fast beating heart. He laughed and she couldn’t fight the yearning to touch him. She freed her wrist to wrap her arms around the boy. “Say you’ll be mine.”

At this proximity, she could feel the quickened pace of his breathing, his ribcage expanding under her hold “I’m yours. You always had me, Marinette.”

Marinette took a deep breath as he wound his hands to hug her back. “You have me too, ok?”

Adrien’s laugh sounded cavernous pressed against her ear. He was so warm, she nuzzled his chest and tickled more laughter out of him with the tip of her nose. 

A knock on the door sent them both tumbling back. Adrien recovered first, answering with a shaky “yes?”

Marinette straightened up and was met with the intense stare of none other than Gabriel himself. The man immediately filled the room with a palpable tension.

Adrien stepped towards his dad, a gentle barrier between Marinette and the man staring her down like he was a lion on the prowl. “Father.”

“Marinette,” The man said in a deadly serious tone, “Welcome.”

Marinette resisted the temptation to hold Adrien’s outstretched arm, “Thank you,”

He took a measured step closer, pausing as if for dramatic effect, “If I recall my assistant tells me you’re here for tutelage from my son for the piano.”

“Yes, that’s correct. Just to learn to read music - I don’t expect full lessons or anything like that.” Marinette quickly corrected, in case Gabriel got the wrong idea. His expression remained cold as stone while he drew closer.

She almost didn’t notice Adrien closing in on her just as quickly as the other man. “You won the contest, the bowler hat,” Gabriel says as if he’s recalling a soaps episode in it’s pacivity.

“Yes, I did. I apologize for causing Adrien any adverse reaction.” She touches his arm in the gentlest motion and it breaks the spell. Adrien keeps his eyes on her as he steps away to let Marinette take Gabriel on unobstructed. He shoulders himself next to her as his father saunters closer.

“No objections here. Your work is notable, if that pullover is your design.” He tipped his chin at her and she looked down at the bright red knit top. It was what captivated her the week before, the lattice structure mixing with a honeycomb pattern she saw online. It was something of a hybrid that she felt proud of for sure, but nowhere near deserving the scrutiny of a world-renowned fashion designer that she idolized for _years_.

“It is, I would show you the sketches but I left them at home.” She twirled the hem between her fingers, self-conscious and hoping she stays composed until he leaves.

“I believe you. You almost fooled my assistant that you were wearing an indie label that we ought to keep an eye on."

“Maybe I am,” Marinette quipped on something close to instinct. She instantly regret it, the shock of her response crashing over Gabriel’s features. She saw his eyes widen and feared his wrath before something that resembled a smile crossed his face.

“I look forward to seeing your progress, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” He turned his heel and began making his way out of the room, “And bring those sketches to your next music lesson, I’d like to oversee your workflow.”

Adrien brought his hands over her shoulders in a possessive gesture and Marinette could only manage to squeak out a “Yes sir,” before he closed the door behind him.

A second of stillness before Adrien brought his arms fully around Marinette. He rested his head on her shoulder and she felt so small with her back against his chest.

“I can’t believe I said that to your dad.” Marinette rested her hands on Adrien’s.

He responded by tucking his chin against her clavicle, “I love that you said that to him. ‘Maybe I am’.”

The way he imitated her left her giggling, “Oh my god I’m mortified! Adrien!” She broke loose and turned to face him, “I back-talked your dad!”

He was laughing now, “Shit, you did that, you really did that,”

Marinette groaned into her hands, feeling thoroughly embarrassed even as Adrien took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his embrace to dramatically sigh, “I’m doomed, I’ll never be able to debut as a designer in this city! The fashion capital of the world will shun me for the rest of my days!”

She was impressed with Adrien’s strength, even as her display kept a hearty laugh from the boy. She draped a limp hand across her forehead for added flair, “I have offended the Agrestes to the harshest degree.”

A kiss to her cheek shut her up. Adrien pulled her up and she steadied herself with her palms against his forearms. “We love you here, all of us,”

“Good to know,” she managed, straightening herself up before tucking her arms into the crook of Adrien’s waist. She could feel her cheek burning with the imprint of his lips, a small part of her wondering what it’d take to make him do that again.

“I was more worried he was going to whisk you away and take you on the tour of his rise to fashion greatness.”

“That is so tempting, are you kidding me,” Marinette turned to look at the door, as if she could summon it to open and bring Gabriel back.

Adrien cupped her cheek and turned her gaze to his pouting face “My Lady, don’t leave me,”

Marinette would cement her feet to the floor if it meant appeasing this boy. She reached her hand over his and smiled at him, “I won’t, I promise.”

He smiled before his expression softened to something that was purely desire. He brushed his thumb over the apple of her cheek and brought his other hand to hold her face in full. Between his palms she felt herself melt, “Marinette.” His voice was no louder than a whisper as she watched his lips curve to say her name.

It wasn’t bravery that pushed Marinette to her tippy toes, bringing her lips to his. Her other hand grabbed his shirt and brought their bodies closer as she moved her lips. They were clumsy, noses bumping and faces shaking. When she pulled away to stand flat on her feet, Adrien swooped down to kiss her again. His hands moved over her back and she mirrored his movements over his body.

It was love that pushed Marinette to give him everything he silently asked of her. She didn’t have it in her to refuse him. In his hands and under his gaze she realized how much this boy had her. She reached her hand up and tilted his chin, kissing from his mouth across his cheek and pressed her lips against the edge of his jaw.

“Adrien,” she breathed against his neck and he tightened his hold on her. They were clinging for dear life and it took every ounce of energy left in her to not collapse on his floor.

She had played this out countless times in her head. None of it prepared her for the real warmth of this boy, of the way her hand traced his ribs through his shirt and the shudder that ran from his chest to her palm.

“Marinette,” a kiss to her crown, “Ladybug,” a kiss to her temple, “Lady Marinette,” a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Adrien!” Marinette laughed, “You’re ridiculous!”

“I’m enamored! Totally and completely with you,”

“I’m flattered, but I was serious, I need music lessons,” Marinette chided playfully, “There are rules you know,”

“As the Lady wishes,” Adrien gave her one last kiss on her cheek before withdrawing obligingly.

Marinette willed herself to stay calm and collected as they started the lesson. Somehow Adrien obeying her so willingly also caused an ache in her chest.

She not only survived music lessons from her new boyfriend ( _!!!_ ), but also picked up the language of strange shapes on a 5 line grid. Adrien would tease her for describing it like that but he couldn’t say anything with her picking up on the lessons he laid out for her so well.

Nino and her were sitting behind his setup in Adrien’s room. They had been able to spread out a little more and the acoustics were more forgiving than the thin walls of Alya’s apartment. Alya didn’t take it personally, instead leaning in to Adrien’s sudden involvement.

“Can I get a pic of you playing the keyboard?” Alya held up her phone as Adrien arranged himself around her instructions, “Nathaniel will draw Ladybug as soon as I send this over and we can get a post up as soon as tonight.”

Adrien hummed as his eyes caught Marinette’s. Despite the past few weeks, she still couldn’t stop her heart from skipping a beat around the boy. Alya called it a “honeymoon” phase but Marinette felt more mortified than starstruck.

Ok, that wasn’t _entirely_ true either. They spent a lot of time together. Adrien became involved in the recording process, playing chords on Nino’s keyboard, incorporating new instrumental pieces, and letting them take over his house as a recording studio. He even kept their equipment, tucking it into one of the many corners of his bedroom, insisting that he did not mind.

She would see him off before fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons. A kiss on the cheek, holding hands as she walked him down the hallway, ruffling his hair before a photoshoot only to run away laughing maniacally. She couldn’t help it at all, she could never resist him.

Nino’s phone went off, the alarm notifying everyone that this session was over. “Thanks everyone for another great session. I think we can probably finish the last song here next Saturday.”

“Oh my god I’m so excited!’ Alya squealed, “a full Ladybug album, I can’t wait.”

Marinette smiled at the girl but felt her body tense. As they gathered their belongings she felt a hand slide over her shoulder. Adrien met her gaze and tilted his head a little, asking a question in a way that Marinette knew was passive. She could’ve brushed him off and he would take no offense. It relieved her and she relaxed to his touch. With a smile and a nod she whispered a quick “I’ll text you,” to him.

“And again, thank you Adrien, for letting me keep this stuff here. I can’t believe my back is saved from carrying all that stuff around.” Nino gave a comical bow to the boy and Adrien laughed.

“Of course, happy to help,” Adrien returned the gesture, equal in how ridiculous the manner was.

“Walk me home?” Marinette turned to Alya and the other girl nodded.

“Wow has the honeymoon finally come to an end?” Alya elbowed her but continued on, “We’ll see you boys when school starts again!”

“Wait for me!” Nino called, “See you, Adrien.”

Marinette waved a small goodbye to the boy as the two dragged her along. The sight of him standing alone in such a big room made her heart clench in her chest like a fist. She winked at him and a knowing smile spread over his face. It was the exact amount of reassurance she needed to face her goal.

Adrien had acted as a soundboard for Marinette as she circled through her thoughts. They talked all Friday night about it, and she felt stronger in her decision thanks to his seemingly endless patience.

It’s his words ringing in her ears that brings her to a stop on the sidewalk, just a few blocks away from Adrien’s house. Alya gives Marinette a quizzical look as she turns back to look at the girl.

 _Your friends love you, we’re all here to support you. It’s scary, but you’re not alone_.

Marinette mustered the will to open her mouth, “I can't do Ladybug like this.”

Alya’s expression slid into panic, “Marinette, we’re so close to finishing the album. We’ve worked so hard for so long,”

“Alya, hear me out,” Marinette practically pleaded, and the other girl bit her lip tentatively, but nodded despite any misgivings about what Marinette said, “It’s not just me. We all should come out and just say it. It’s _our_ work. We don’t have to kill Ladybug, but I think we should pull the curtain back and let people see _us_. The ones working so hard and deserving recognition for what we’re doing. I’m tired of hiding, aren’t you?”

She watched as a smile slowly spread across Alya’s face. “I would love nothing more than to unmask Ladybug.”

Marinette couldn’t hold her overflowing heart any longer. She pulled Alya into a soul crushing hug and the two laughed. Relief washed over her as they resumed their walk home, a new pep in their steps with the revelation fresh on their minds.  
  


“The team of talented creators, joining forces in a classroom in Paris, built a dream that has resonated with audiences around the world. The morning of this interview, they broke 100,000 followers on instagram, and equally impressive numbers on music streaming services across the board. With a _Pitchfork_ score of 9.6 it’s not hard to understand where this phenomena came from. Talented and relatable, _Ladybug_ is an intimate experience that is accessible and heartwarming.” Though she read the article herself, hearing it in Adrien’s almost lazy drawl has her chest tightening.

On the floor of her room, they lay with _Ladybug_ , their title album, playing over the speakers, This moment feels surreal, but her boyfriends hand wraps around hers and suddenly she’s grounded again.

“I’m not reading the boring music stuff, but I know Nino is losing his mind that someone is picking apart his work.” Adrien’s smile is infectious, and soon the two are laughing at each other, or because of each other.

“I can’t believe my face is in a magazine,” Marinette’s free hand drifts over the glossy page where they printed the photo they took of her. The caption in the smallest text possible reads, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, lead singer and prospective fashion designer”. It felt un-real, reading those words in her hands.

“It belongs there,” Adrien quipped with a swift kiss to her forehead, “Welcome to the club.”

“Thanks, they have you a full page to yourself,” She retorted, turning a few pages forward to where Adrien was posed and taking up the full left side.

“Maybe, but they put _you_ with the headline, and everyone knows that’s what matters.” Adrien pouted, “And technically you’re on the cover.”

The magazine closed to reveal Ladybug, a drawing Nathaniel agonized over for days, Marinette recalled. “Maybe so,” Marinette resigned before tossing the magazine over their heads.

“Hey I was reading that,” Adrien looked over and Marinette took the opportunity to prop herself up and press a firm kiss to his neck. With her elbows bracketing his sides, she leaned into his shoulder, kissing him where his shirt fell haphazardly over his skin.

Adrien’s hands slid behind her back as he returned the favor kissing a line up her throat, “I’m proud of you,” his lips still pressed into her skin as he said the words.

She lifted herself up so she could see him, and without fail his green eyes reflected that smoldering look, like he really was proud of her. “Thank you, I couldn’t have done any of this without you,”

Adrien brought his hand up and played with her fringe between his fingers, “Yes, you could’ve. I just made it easier, I think.”

She pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his lip, “So much easier.” She bit her lip for a moment before fixing her gaze on him again, “I love you, Adrien.”

His eyes widened and she could see pink flood his cheeks. His smile was so unbearably sweet, she couldn’t deny herself any longer. He rose to meet her, kissing her with fervor. “I love you, Marinette.” he managed to breathe before they were kissing again, “I love you so much,” his arms wrapped around her and he pressed their bodies together in a tight hug.

Adrien felt so solid underneath her, so warm under her hands even through his shirt. It was safe here, she knew, and she pressed further into the boy, hoping he knew how safe he was here with her too. Interviews and uncertain futures would never measure up to this exact moment, this she knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has a playlist!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5o0zbFIRwVNwhUvJLFTyy0?si=Yci2BlizQ7SfFZKVE7DKkw
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
